Umeko's Story part 9
by KiroChannie
Summary: this is part 9, have fun !


Umeko story fanfic  
I woke up in the hospital when someone entered the room. I was schoked. It was... Britt. "Britt!" I yelled. "You're alive!" I said while crying and I hugged her. "I'm sorry Britt... I really am" I said. "It's oke" Britt replied. The others woke up too. "Britt-nii!" Derek said while he fell of the hospital bed and walked to Britt. "We missed you!" Akeno said. "I missed you too" Britt said. "And who's that?" she quickly said after. "That's Midorikawa Ryuuji. My boyfriend" I said. "Aahw. Cute. There goes your chance Derek." Britt said while laughing.  
"Say... Britt... How are you alive again?" Akeno said. "I never died" Britt said. "The doctor's came quickly and they gave me medical attention right away. I got cured in a day. But I had to stay here for a week. And guess what, the week is over!" Britt said. "We can leave today too!" Derek said.  
Later that evening we left. Midorikawa and I left to Sun Garden. "Hitomiko!" I said. "We have a new orphan!" I quickly said after. Hitomiko walked downstairs. "Hello. I am Hitomiko. And you are?" Hitomiko asked. "My name is Midorikawa. Midorikawa Ryuuji" he replied. "He's my boyfriend and has nowhere else to live." I said. "Well then he can stay here" Hitomiko said. "Thank you very much" Midorikawa said.  
Akeno walked with Britt and Derek. She got no place to live either. "Mom! Can a friend of us live here? She has nowhere else to go" Derek said. "Sure!" Derek and Britt's mom said. "Yay!" Akeno said happily.  
The next day was boring. Nothing happened.

*Derek's P.O.V*  
"I'm going to bed" I said. "Oke bye!" Britt said. "Goodnight!" Akeno said. Akeno and Britt were talking in Britt's room "Say... Derek is really cute." Akeno said. "You think so?" Britt asked. "Yeah. I think I love him" Akeno said and she blushed. "Then ask him out." Britt said.  
The next day at school Akeno wanted to talk to me. Umeko, Britt and Midorikawa were standing at the corner unnoticed. "Why did you wanted to speak me?" I asked. "Uuh... I was wondering if... You wanted to... Go out with me..." Akeno said while blushing.  
"Sure. When and where?" I asked. "Uuh... Today at the pizzeria in our town?" Akeno asked. "Sure." I replied. "Aahw. Cute" Umeko said.  
That night I went to the pizzaria with Akeno. She wore beautiful clothes. She looked cute. "You look amazing." I said and we walked to the pizzaria. We talked and laughed a lot that night. I had a wonderful time. I think I... Love her. I went closer to her face and kissed her on her lips. She kissed too. "Derek... I-I love you..." Akeno said. "I love you too Akeno! I said.  
The next day Umeko, Midorikawa and Britt were asking us all kinds of stuff about our date. After school was finished, Keeve walked to me. "Derek? Can you maybe... Help me with math today?" Keeve asked. "Sure" I replied. I was pretty good at math. My grades were high when it comes to math. I helped Keeve untill it was 10 'o clock in the evening. We were in the library. Keeve then looked at me in a weird way. A way like she was in love with me. "I love you... Derek-kun" Keeve said and she kissed me. I somehow enjoyed it. I wanted to push her but she holded my hands. A few minutes later I walked home. "I'm going to bed. I'm tired" I said. "Bye!" Britt said. "Goodnight..." Akeno said. "What's wrong Ai?" Britt asked. "I-I saw Derek... Kissing with Keeve..." Akeno said. "What?!" Britt said angry. "Oke tomorrow we are going to kill her!" Britt said quickly after  
The next day Akeno and Britt were all looking for Keeve at school. "KEEVE!" Akeno yelled. "Yes?" Keeve said. "Why did you kissed Derek?!" Akeno asked mad. "Because I love him. More then you do. You are just a worthless, stupid, boy-attention girl!" Keeve said. Akeno got pissed and she punched Keeve in her face. Britt kicked Keeve in all places. A moment later she didn't breath. She was dead. "What happened?!" I asked. "You kissed Keeve!" Akeno said. "What? No. She kissed me. I don't even love her. I love you" I said. Akeno was happy and we kissed. Britt and Akeno were expelled for two weeks though.


End file.
